<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meetings by sunyshorehoodlum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771133">Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyshorehoodlum/pseuds/sunyshorehoodlum'>sunyshorehoodlum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyshorehoodlum/pseuds/sunyshorehoodlum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint and Volkner are bored during a Sinnoh League meeting, and need to take a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denzi | Volkner/Ouba | Flint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember that time you came all over my desk?”</p><p>Flint peeked up casually, just enough to catch Volkner staring down at his phone. His blue eyes looked blank and his lips were in their almost permanent frown, but his pale face was pink and his grip on the phone was tight. His chest was moving up and down to his quickened breaths.</p><p>Flint smirked and looked back down at his phone upon receiving a text.</p><p>“I want your cum hitting the back of my throat.”</p><p>Flint gasped at that, just enough to have Lucian, Candice, and Bertha turn their heads to look at him in alarm. Flint glanced at them with an apologetic smile and lowered his phone further under the table. When they looked away, his gaze averted to Volkner, and there he was, grinning at Flint from across the table as though he achieved a profound accomplishment.</p><p>Once Flint was sure no one was looking, his fingers angrily and speedily began tapping away on his phone’s touch screen.</p><p><em>Beep.</em> </p><p>Volkner looked down and almost gasped.</p><p>“Make sure you keep some of that cum so I can fuck you over and over until you make a mess in front of everyone.”</p><p>Volkner swallowed thickly, pressing his lips together and crossing his legs tightly to hide his very obvious bulge. Flint was so turned on; Volkner didn’t even have to look up to know just how lasciviously Flint was looking at him. Flint knew Volkner secretly loved this kind of talk, having begged in his ear more than a few times. But it was too much to handle in public, nevertheless at a meeting.</p><p>“I want your fingers curling inside of me right now. Put three in at once.”</p><p>After sending the text, Volkner propped his elbow on the table, burying his mouth in his palm.</p><p>He slyly looked up, just enough to see Flint’s cheeks redden below his lashes. He cleared his throat before typing.</p><p>“Ambitious. Would you want to cum with my fingers or my dick?”</p><p>Volkner’s mouth was in a painfully straight line as he tried to suppress the whine growing in the back of his throat. His common sense was rapidly vanishing.</p><p>“You’re ruining me,” Volkner sent back, giving up.</p><p>Immediately, Flint replied.</p><p>“I’ll ruin you more once this meeting is over.”</p><p>Volkner’s erection was at the point of pain. He scooted as forward as he could in his chair, his lower half completely concealed under the desk. Not knowing what else to say, and in an act of sheer desperation, Volkner inconspicuously moved his phone up his thigh and took a picture of the tent in his jeans.</p><p>Just a few seconds later, Flint very loudly gasped.</p><p>Everyone turned their heads towards him, and Cynthia stood up, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward from the head of the table. “Flint, why the hell do you keep interrupt––”</p><p>“I don’t feel good,” Flint quickly blurted, face red and trembling. Volkner was concealing his twitching lips with his palm. “C-can we take a break? Fifteen?”</p><p>Cynthia opened her mouth to protest when Byron suddenly piped up. “I agree. I’d at least like some more damn coffee to get me through this.”</p><p>Crasher Wake bellowed in laughter, slightly shaking the desk. “Then it’s settled!” He stood up and things miraculously became settled. Cynthia watched as people got up to mingle in their groups, chatting and laughing immediately. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.</p><p>As if on cue, Flint quietly slipped out of his seat and speed-walked out of the meeting room, flip-flops aggressively slapping against the floor. He didn’t need to turn around; Volkner’s familiar footsteps were behind him, quicker than usual.</p><p>They both knew exactly where they were headed. Stopping in front of the only large single bathroom in the League building, Volkner placed his hands on Flint’s hips from behind, his mouth close to his ear, breaths heavy and hot.</p><p>“Open it,” he demanded, fingers scrunching the hem of Flint’s shirt.</p><p>Once the door opened and they hastily stumbled in, Volkner was pushed against the door, quickly shutting it with his back’s impact. Flint clicked the lock and tilted his hips to meet Volkner’s, the tent in his pants just as impressive.</p><p>Volkner finally let out a satisfied, shuddery breath, his head rolling back as Flint pushed up his shirt, immediately leaning in to hastily kiss and suck at his nipples.</p><p>“Fifteen minutes,” Volkner warned, eyes shut tightly as Flint grinded against his groin.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Flint replied, his voice low and rushed. He pressed a hungry kiss against Volkner’s neck, grinning in anticipation. “I can make you cum twice in that amount of time.”</p><p>Volkner let out an unexpected moan at that, loosening in Flint’s arms as his lips desperately kissed every inch of sensitive skin on Volkner’s neck, all the way up to meet his impatient lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this fic years ago, put it on a blog I used to share fics on, and decided to repost it here. </p><p>No actual sex in this one - sorry!!! But rest assured, they definitely did bang. Who knows if they actually made it back tho????</p><p>Hope you enjoyed :~)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>